The present subject matter relates generally to a spill proof lid for a container.
Beverage containers are ubiquitous for use in “on-the-go” consumption of liquids, particularly hot beverages such as coffee or tea. Various lid designs include openings therein, or openable portions therein, configured with the idea of minimizing splashing or spilling of the beverage from the container.
One type of lid that is now widely used is a drink-through type lid that provides a horizontally oriented drink outlet on a top surface of a raised rim. Such a design allows a user to drink through the lid in a manner similar in many respects to drinking through a straw, in that it usually seems that a limited amount of liquid is provided through the small opening. Unfortunately, and especially during transport, lids with such openings may allow escape of liquid (especially when full), unless the drink outlet is sealed, such as by use of a stopper or plug. Consequently, spill prevention devices used with such designs do not allow drinking without subsequent removal of the stopper or plug. Similarly, other lids have been provided that include flip-open or rip-open tabs that lift to allow drinking, but which prevent drinking when such tabs are in an unopened or in a resealed condition.
Conventional no-spill lids comprising valves suffer from a variety of disadvantages. For example, no-spill valves are typically constructed of multiple pieces that are relatively difficult to clean. For example, in conventional containers including an inlet and outlet valve, the valves are difficult to clean. Further, many conventional containers that include plastic valve parts are not dishwasher safe and cannot be boiled for sterilization.
Moreover, some of these no-spill valves have both an inlet valve and an outlet valve and thus require even more parts, which increases both the material and manufacturing costs associated with the valves. In an effort to reduce costs, one-piece valves constructed of a silicon material have been developed. However, some of these one-piece valves include a perforation formed in the valve that allows fluid to flow into and out of the drinking cup. These perforations, however, are prone to leakage, particularly if the drinking cup into which the valve is incorporated is tipped over. This is because there is no structure for sealing off the perforation as the valve operates by the opening and closing of the perforation itself. Further, systems that provide a rubber flap covering the openings to prevent spills require an additional element (the flap), additional materials, and, thus, increase the cost of manufacturing.
Improvements over these valves have included a single piece solid valve that is releasably engageable with the lid of a drinking cup. In this configuration, the valve is located beneath or in communication with a spout, typically constructed of a plastic, in a drinking lid. The valve can be constructed entirely of silicon or may alternatively be a silicon diaphragm disposed within a plastic housing.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a lid design for a container that simultaneously minimizes or avoids spill of liquid from the beverage cup or container, while allowing the user to drink from the cup or container without first manipulating a flip-open or rip-open tab. Further, a need exists for a one-piece lid assembly that virtually eliminates leakage through the lid.